Granger In a Strange Land
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: Set in the time-frame of Deathly Hollows/AU, Hermione tries to save the lives of her parents via Time-turner only to be proven wrong by Fate time and again. Dumbledore's secrets, Elements of Fate and so much more...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter One

* * *

_Foolish girl._ Snape thought as he watched the bushy haired know-it-all from behind the oak tree he was leaning against. She was in the middle of a muggle-cemetery looking at two specific grave markers. _Who are you risking your life to see? They could wait a thousand years and they'd still be buried six feet under,_ his mind seethed as he watched her from a distance. He could see she had tears pouring down her pink puffy cheeks for quite some time because every so often she would wipe her eyes on the sleeve of her pink overcoat.

"WHY!" She screamed, and caused Snape to jump up and be in alert position until he realized it was Miss Granger who had screamed. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest._ What the fuck...Miss Granger?_ He could see the agony she was so successfully expressing as she fell to her knees in front of the grave stones, crying over the markers.

_Why indeed Miss Granger? Why are you out in the middle of the open when you should be with your little band of friends celebrating the loss of your most dreadful professor? _He arched a brow as he found his heart-strings were compelled to pull him to comfort her, but he doubted very much he would be the person she would seek comfort from.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she stood up, her face looking up to the skies as dark clouds gloomed overhead. "I HATE YOU. YOU BLOODY MOTHER FUKER!" she raged as she raised her fists in the air and in spite of how pitiful she looked he couldn't help but smirk at the thought she was cursing 'some merciful god'. His ears strained to hear the next part but by some divine link he heard her harsh whisper. "I couldn't stop it from happening. I tried time and again…but nothing I ever did could stop it. I couldn't stop you from dying. It didn't matter how far I tried to go back…it remained the same. I'm so sorry…."

_What are you going on about…Miss Granger?_ Snape's mind couldn't fathom what she was talking about, but he could feel sympathy for her loss. For he lost his only ally: Albus Dumbledore. He watched as she kicked the dirt above the graves and slammed something hard on one of the grave markers as he watched her speed-walk to the gate and run away at full gallop once she reached the threshold.

_Where do you think you're going Miss Granger? Have you forgot the risks…you could very well be captured-hell I should be the one that drags you to the feet of our lord!_ Snape continued to watch her until she no longer appeared in the distant horizon, never stopping to take a breather and he refused to care if her lungs imploded from lack of oxygen. He let out a frustrated breathe as he managed his way to the grave markers the girl had been staring at and his jaw dropped when he saw whose names that were on the markers. _Here lies the beloved mother and father of one Gifted child. _He snorted and noticed something on the marker, it was a long chain smeared with blood, and dirt…_Bloody hell a broken Timer-Turner…so that's what she meant. She tried to change the fate of her parents. She should know better than to challenge Fate!_

_

* * *

_

Hermione kept running, her tears continued blind sight her as she ran, but she didn't quite care at the moment as she was running to exertion. _Why should I care?_ her mind screamed as she kept running even when she met the crowds of street walking muggles. She ran straight past them and once she reached the business district she started to kick off buildings and street lamps when she turned corners. _Dumbledore's dead. Mum and Dad are gone forever. Why should I care?_ Her mind screamed as she kept her pace. Her heart pounding in her chest, the air in her lungs was just barely enough to keep her going, but she still ran._ I don't give a rat's ass…fuck Ronald Weasley…and Bloody Harry Potter_ her mind roared as she soared through the crowds, no one would recognize her anyway. She was running and the crowds of people would only see a glimpse of frizzy auburn hair falling out of her pink hooded jacket, and her black sweat pants were so generic it could be any sort of muggle that was running down the streets of London.

_You're all alone…no one will ever come to save you_. Her mind reeled in the damaged thoughts of grief as she allowed her heart to pummel in her chest, watched as her breathe became heavy in the air and the rain started to fall. She still continued to run as if her life depended on it and perhaps it did.

* * *

Snape shook his head in detest, _You think she would of suffered enough seeing them die once. I wonder how many times she had to watch them die before she realized she could do absolutely nothing to change it._ Then the rain started to pour, and his wand was out before he could blink and he placed a repelling charm on his able-body and put his hood up and started to walk towards the threshold. _I should most likely return to Spinner's End before Worm-tail assumes something is amiss. _

Once he past the threshold and crossed the street into the secluded ally, he looked back to the cemetery. _Lily…_ he shook his head as he cast a disillusion charm on himself before he felt the normal discomforting 'pop' and he was gone.

* * *

"Have you seen Hermione lately?" Ginny came barging in on Ron and Harry as they were sitting in the Black Library-looking very studious with their noses in several variations of Dark Art books they had found hidden all around 12 Grimwald Place(although Ron had slipped a copy of Quiddich Magazine between the pages of the book he was suppose to be paging through).

"She's arranging her parents new I D thingies, she said she should be back before dinner." chimed Ron, who saw one of his favorite players in the magazine and quickly started to read about the article. Ginny tossed a random book at Ron, knocking out his magazine from the book and causing Ron's ears to turn red.

"I knew you weren't reading that book Ronald Weasley!" Ginny growled as she stormed to his side and took his magazine from him. "If you would of allowed me to help…this wouldn't of happened Harry" she tossed the magazine on Harry's lap before she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione's tears finally came to an abrupt halt as she rounded around another corner and kicked off from a street lamp that had been placed just by the corner's edge. Her heart was still pounding in her chest even as she slowed her pace to a fast jog. She took deeper breaths as she slowed her pace. Her breathing calming her heartbeat gradually as she finally composed herself to be aware of her surroundings and discovered she was in unfamiliar territory.

_Oh God…I'm lost_. Thought Hermione as she slowed her pace even more until she finally managed to slow it down to a normal paced walk. She could clearly see it appeared to still be somewhere in London, but it was strangely deserted. It wasn't quite dark out and it was just around the time kids would be out and about, yet this place looked empty. _Where the bloody hell am I?_ Her mind cried as she found herself in the middle of an old park with rusted playground equipment and houses that looked relatively renovated around her. There were no for sale signs, nor any other reason why this place would be so…clear of humanity. _Strange…I feel like __A Stranger from a Strange Land__…no…it's more like: GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND._ Her mind corrected her thoughts as she found herself stopping in the middle, looking all around for any sign of life. _Where is everyone…I don't even hear wild life…_

* * *

Severus took one step in his home and a surge of pain thoroughly went straight through his left arm. _Fuck me_ his mind cried as he ran inside and grabbed his Death Eater robes and slipped them over his head. Placing the mask over his face as he ran back outside and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the pain and allowed it to pull him straight up into the gloomy clouds he had tried to avoid.

* * *

Ginny sat next to a window close to the front door of the house watching for any sign of Hermione as the skies were growing dark and the rain poured down outside. She sighed as she started to smell her mother's best cooking coming from the kitchen. _Come on Hermione, where the fuck are you?_ She stood up and walked into the kitchen in order to offer her assistance to her mother. And was granted the duty of setting the table which she humbly obliged.

* * *

_Damn it…it's getting late._ Hermione's mind cried in vein as she stumbled around the deserted neighborhood. _There is absolutely no sign of life…_A shiver went down her spine and her mind had to come up with the ultimate Star Wars cliché over used and meant dire trouble:_ I have a bad feeling about this…'Oh for fuck sake, calm yourself Granger'…_her mind reeled in an all-too familiar Potion's Master voice, she always thought it was weird to find his voice was the voice of reason even after he blatantly killed Albus Dumbledore a month or so ago.

She found herself to be going round in circles even when she found she had made no turns. She knew she had past the rusted decaying park around three times already and her mind was going so mad she finally screamed in outrage. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?"

"In trouble…it would seem." said a dark lathery voice from behind her which only forced her instincts in high gear and her wand out and sticking into his abdomen. Her eyes had been stunned to find he was so close to her and she hadn't heard him approach her in the slightest degree. He was wearing what looked like business -attire including a black frock coat that hung over his shoulders like a cape and black boots that hid under his grey suit pants. _Oh god…_

"I'm afraid praying to a Forgotten Lord will do you no good, child." Her brown doe eyes met aqua steal. She found it was very hard to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat when they had made eye contact. _He looks powerful…and intimidating…_her mind screamed as she shrank back as his long nose made a point to be in her face as he towered over her like a seven foot tall Professor Snape, although he had a swirl of grey and white hair that was sleeked back into spikes towards the back.

"Who-no-what are you?" she stammered as she had finally found her voice, only to lose it again when he leered down on her as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like Professor Snape when he was preparing to tell a over-rehearsed lecture and she squished all the other questions she wanted to ask into the back of her mind for another time.

"Who nor What I am is not any of your concern." his voice tingled her ears and caused a weird flush of emotions throughout her body. She found herself biting down on her lower lip as she kept her eyes locked with his. Which only caused his eye brow to arch in a silent taunt and when no response came from her, a slither of a smirk appeared on his slim lips. _She impresses me…I'll give her that much. She has quite the amount of gull._

* * *

"DINNER'S READY! HARRY, RON, HERMIONE….BOYS!" came Mrs. Weasley's call to the dinner table. And within a few seconds Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Bill and Arthur had made their way to the table in a herded rush. While Harry followed slowly behind. Once they all obtained their regular seats, Remus Lupin entered the room, looking shaggier than ever but slightly amused as he made his way to the empty seat next to Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" Remus asked and the whole house was in an uproar soon after that. All hell broke loose as the yelling and screaming contests commenced. Harry finding their arguing doing more harm than good ran up stairs, trying to hide his tears as he stormed up stairs. When Ginny tried to follow, Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go…you stay here and settle down this room."

* * *

Voldemort stood the center of attention as Severus stood to his right and Bellatrix stood to his left and Lucius stood straight across from him in the circle where all the followers and then some added additions: Ministry Officials: Umbridge and a few of her cohorts gathered in the background of the gathering.

"As I have gathered you all here today. I have a few announcements to make as the Ministry of Magic seems to agree. All Muggle-born witches and wizards will report to trial for STEALING magic from REAL Witches and Wizards of Pure-Blooded families." The crowds yelled their approval as Voldemort paused. "The Aurors are to find any hiding Muggle-born and turn them in to be sent straight to trial and if they try to run they are sentenced to death immediately." More shouts of praise and some laughter amongst the crowd. "As you know my most Faithful Servant had been framed in the death of Albus Bloody Dumbledore has now been Awarded the position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_Say again?_ Severus stood straighter than an arrow as Lord Voldemort patted him on the back and the crowds cheered for his greatness. He found himself resisting tears,_ I am standing in the middle of the open waves on the beach, allowing the water to flow smoothly over the tops of my bare feet…_ he calmed himself, not really paying much attention to whatever else Voldemort was announcing to the crowds. In the far back of his mind he had wondered _how the Ministry of Magic can justify what it is doing, surrendering to the Dark Lord without much of a fight? _He shook his head of his thoughts and kept them on the calming waves.

* * *

Author's Notation:

Alright here's my second attempt to bring this story to life. I hope you enjoy it. READ & REVIEW!

Much Appreciated,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter Two

* * *

"Harry." Remus knocked on the door. "Come on Harry, open up." He knocked on the door again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry growled as he turned over on the bed, facing away from the door.

Remus knocked again. "Harry, you know very well I cannot do that. Now open this door." he said in a huff. "Would you rather talk to Ginny…because I'll go get her Harry?" Harry stood up and stomped to the door, swinging it open and Remus took a step back and watched as Harry dove into his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's my entire fault Moony." Remus hugged him close tucking Harry's head under his chin, as his hands streamed through his hair and down his back, comforting him. He cradled Harry, leading him to his bed and assisting him in sitting down. "I should have never allowed her to go out on her own."

"Shh…Shh…Shh. Harry it's not your fault." Remus soothed as he held onto Harry. "None of this is your fault Harry." Remus rocked him, as he continued to comfort Harry as he cried. Remus' allowed his own tears to fall, as he squeezed Harry close to him. "Stop blaming yourself for things we cannot control."

* * *

_You're laughing at me from beyond the grave…aren't you Albus? You knew the dark Lord would reward me with your old post….you knew, didn't you? _His mind seethed as his eyes smoldered as he looked into his reflection, dabbing his hands in the water filled sink before him before he brought it through his hair_. I should have allowed that potion to kill you…old codger.'_ his fingers gripped his scalp as they moved through his hair, picking through knots as his grimaced_. I can't believe I'll be in charge of dunderheads…I'm sure Minerva will not be pleased with this…I doubt you even trusted her with our plan…, _he shook his head as he left the bathroom and into his hallway, where bookshelves lined the walls, some crooked and broken, others had books slacked sideways, and lined up. The whole house was filled with books, not only potions but a variety of subjects to include muggle.

_I'm so happy Worm-tail was beckoned on some other business…_ he shook his head as he made his way to his kitchen, which wasn't much. His house wasn't exactly cozy nor the cleanest but it was sufficient. He took the lid off the pot on the stove and took a whiff of its contents before closing it back up. _Not yet finished…nearly adequate,_ he nodded as he walked to a cabinet and pulled out a small favorable bowl and went to a drawer and pulled out a suitable silver spoon and placed them on the counter next to the stove. _I hope that rat dies…Perhaps I could boil him in oil and make this soup more flavorful._

_

* * *

_

Hermione bit down on her lower lip as the man before her gripped her shoulders and within the moment she was in his grasp her chest was bare before him, supplying him a nice few of her two supple mounds of flesh and her little sag of belly. She crossed her arms almost immediately, but his hands slid down her arms pulling her arms away from her form, his left hand gripping her right wrist twisting it in a painful direction forcing her to drop her wand as his aqua steal eyes were locked on her soft brown doe hues.

"You may be but a mere child, but you shall make a wonderful apprentice." He whispered in her ear as his hands continued to gently caress her bare skin, feathering delicate designs on her skin with his fingertips as he crouched to her level, making their eyes level as his hands moved to her waist. "In time you will learn what that means." He tried to kiss her lips, but she turned her head and his lips found her neck, he took in her scent and breathed it in deeply.

She tried to cover herself, only to find her wrists bond by his hands forever to her sides. "Never hide your flesh from me, child. For that would be unwise…" In order to prove his point, her jogging pants dispersed as quickly as her top, she gasped when she felt the cool air throughout her entire form. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. My apprentice…"

She trembled beneath his gaze her thoughts finally hazing through the reality of it all. _This should not be happening…_ If she could have ran away, she would have done so. But she was trapped in the unreality of the place and she knew if she tried she'd just end up running back into him; it went full circle no matter which direction she would take.

"Oh…but it is happening, my dear apprentice…and to prove it to you…" he stood up and forced her to float before him. She rose off the ground as if gravity had no effect, even her hair lifted as if it were weightless. His smile grew when he saw fear in her eyes and he took advantage when she opened her mouth to scream. His lips pressing against hers as his arms wrapped around her form, forcing her into intimacy. His tongue descended stretching its way passed hers and down her throat. Fierce pain went through her entire form as she gagged on his tongue that slithered like a snake through her throat and down into the core of her form; sharp intense pain like fire and ice went through her as breathing became a hard task.

_This is it…I'm dying _was her only thoughts as she tried to thrash away from the man that held her captive, bright fierce marks: ancient symbols in the colors representing the elements appeared all over her silky skin. Her hair shinned a bright blinding white and swirls of grey spread from her scalp and swallowed the ringlets entirely forcing her hair to grow further down her back as swirls of vibrant blue appeared inter mixed with swirls of silver and white. When her convulsions finally stopped, the man released her from his searing kiss, and aided her naked form to the grassy floor.

"No, my apprentice…you shall live so much longer than you'll ever realize." his aqua steal hues gleamed down at her, the symbols glowing dimmed until the marks only left a red tinted scars throughout her body, yet only one symbol appeared along the hair line on the right side of her face.

* * *

"We should be in there!" Harry pointed to the room, the Order of the Phoenix had gathered, "They still don't trust us! How could they not trust us?" Harry seethed as Ginny made her way to him.

"Harry…it's not that they don't trust us. It's that they want to protect us." Ginny said softly as she pressed herself into his chest, tucking her head under his chin as her arms light wrapped around him in comfort. "I know you have to be in the middle of it, but they don't want you to be, Harry. They need time to adjust to the situation at hand."

"What if Voldemort has her, Ginny?" Harry whispered into her hair as he found his arms wrapping around her small form. "What if she's being tortured by him right now?"

"I highly doubt that Harry. If that were true he would have made a great announcement in order to lure you into a well devised trap…" Ginny found her eyes watering as she shook her head into his shirt. "Hermione's a big girl, Harry. She'll come back…I'm sure of it." She tried to convince Harry as well as herself as she hugged him tight.

"I'm just worried; Ginny…she's like that nagging older sister I never had while I was growing up. You know?" Harry kissed the top of her forehead as his own tears fell down his cheeks. "My god, Ginny…I don't know what I'd have done if I had never met her. I would have died loads of times before this without her…" Ginny smacked his chest.

"Harry, don't think that way please. We have to be positive." Ginny kissed his chest, and looked up to him. "She was a good friend to me too Harry. I could have never got through school without her coaching me through some of Snape's nasty essays…"

"She helped you?" Harry asked arching a brow.

"Well, whenever I didn't understand something Snape had said I'd ask her about it." She shrugged. "I thought I was stupid after she explained some of the things to me, Harry." she laughed into his chest, as tears never did cease to fall from her simple blue eyes.

* * *

"Ron…come on…let's play some wizard's chess. You can play against me and George, and we'll see whose better: one mind or two." Fred said as he entered the Black Library followed by his other half, George.

"I don't think so…" Ron said as he turned over on the couch to face the bookshelves. "Just go away…" he wasn't crying, but he sure as hell wanted to, just looking at the books reminded him of Hermione._ Damn it Hermione you should have let us come with you…now look at what's happened. We don't even know._

"Come on Ron, play us. You can beat the pants off us and we can call it a day." chimed in Fred as he looked down onto his little brother as he stepped into his view. "It'll be fun."

"No…go away." Ron sulked as he brought the pillow from under him on top of his head.

"Don't make us put a spell on you Ronald. We'll do it, you know?" George smiled to Fred.

"I don't care…just go away." Ron piped in from under the pillow, it sounded muffled but it wasn't clearly a refusal.

"Damn it Ron…you're no fun like this, is he George?" Fred elbowed George, and then George elbowed Fred and the fight began and they ended up in a roll and it was hard to tell which Fred was and which was George as punches kicks and spells spewed from the two of them. Nothing got Ron out of his mood better than a fight, yet Ron didn't move nor did he care.

When Fred and George were through, they both had torn cloths and different colored hair and their cloths were disfigured portions as well. "Oh come on now Ron, you just missed us playing your favorite pass time…" chimed the blue haired, pink sleeved twin.

"Oh come off it Ron, Hermione's a good girl. She'll be back." piped in the Green haired, silver sleeved and pink shoed twin. "I swear it. She could bring Snape down to his knees before her…that she can."

Ron tossed his pillow in their direction. "GET OUT…JUST GET OUT!" He yelled as tears finally streamed down his eyes. "I know she's bloody brilliant…and she's gone…" he got up off the sofa and ran out of the Black Library and went up and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"You were trying to make me a Slytherin, yet you failed when you turned my shoes pink Forge." George said as he laughed at his other half.

"And what were you trying to turn me into a Ravenclaw?" Fred laughed as they shook their heads in all seriousness. "Damned if you try to cheer up poor little Ron-nee-kins."

"Try we still…and he likes it not." George shook his head. "Well, I guess we'll leave it up to Charlie…"

"Maybe we should." Fred nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

I hope you all enjoyed this installment. READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter Three

* * *

Hermione blinked a few times to regain her focus and when she came to her eyes met those of soft twinkling blue orbs. _I must be hallucinating, that or I'm…_ She jumped up and allowed her hands to go tread through her soft silvery locks as she popped the dreaded question. "Am I dead?" Her right forefinger rested along the bridge of her nose, in a frustrated gesture.

"I don't believe you are…" Albus Dumbledore beamed as he held out his hand to her; she looked to him with a wary gaze. Looking to his hand she could have sworn was rotted to the point of no return, but it looked fine._ What the bloody hell is going on?_ Her thoughts ever present as she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

She brushed off the dirt from her white teddy. _Maybe this is a nightmare…_ she inwardly laughed when she found herself very uncomfortable being so exposed to her former headmaster as she was. She crossed her arms over her chest as she examined the room further. It looked all too surreal. She saw several doors all around her, and when she turned to face Albus again she gasped. _Oh dear god…it's the veil!_ "Are we in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Is that where we are?" he looked around as everything had just come into focus for him too. "It appears so." he nodded his head as two comfortable arm chairs made of puffy cushions and covered in dark green fabrics meshed with silver and bronze. "Why don't you sit, and tell me who you are so I can figure out why you needed me, my dear?"

She plopped down across from him with a face of bewilderment._ What does he mean by that? Doesn't he know who I am?_ She clumped her hands in her lap wrinkling the edge of the nightie that barely covered her thighs when she sat down. "Headmaster…do you not know me?" There was pain in her eyes when she looked into his eyes, he could see it.

"I'm sorry, my dear but you have me at a loss. I believe I would remember a beautiful woman such as yourself." his compliment made her cheeks burn and he gave a small smile. "Perhaps you could jab my memory as it were?"

"I believe the term you're looking for is jog, Headmaster." she had scrunched up her nose when he made the small error on the muggle terminology. "It is I, Hermione Granger, sir." Once her name slipped from her lips he had bowed his head.

"I see…so it was inevitable. Miss Granger, could you do me a favor." Albus looked back up to her as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "Ask Severus if he intends to keep his promise to Lily."

"Sir…why would you-He murdered-" he held up his hand stopping her from saying another word with the single gesture.

"Do you truly believe that he killed me in cold blood, Miss Granger?" Albus asked softly as he raised his head to look at her. "I know you were told by Harry the events of how it occurred, but did it make sense when you added all the events all together. Think Miss Granger. He didn't kill Professor Flitwick, he prevented Mr. Malfoy from doing a terrible deed, and he stopped Harry from casting an unforgivable. Why would he react so offended when Harry called him a coward? Did Harry tell you that he chased Severus down and tried to hit him with his own curse? Did he tell you he tried to cast the crusiatous curse on him? Did he tell you Severus stopped him and wouldn't allow the other Death Eaters kill him?" By the time he finished she could see pure emotion on his face, rage and a mix of admiration. "Did he, Miss Granger?"

"No sir." she felt ashamed, even if she never had the full details of the events. She should have realized…_he didn't kill Professor Flitwick…_she bit her bottom lip.

"Do not judge without having all the information, Miss Granger. So…are you going to tell me how you ended up here?"

"Well…I believe it started when I tried to save my parents…" she looked to the floor in shame as she knew this tale was going to rip her to shreds as she told him all the gory details of the deaths of her parents and how no matter what she did, she couldn't save them. Sure she could prevent the Death Eaters from killing them but she couldn't prevent their deaths.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, tears streaming down his face as he cried out. "She's dead! Oh god…she's dead." he clutched his head in his hands as he pushed out from under the covers with his feet. Placing one hand on the mattress as he stood up, "Why…for fuck sake? Hermione…why?" He picked up the picture of Ron, Hermione and he gathered in a huddle as Hermione cast the spell to repel water from his glasses during a Quiddich match. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat as he heard a moan coming from his bed, he gasped when he saw the hand move to wrap around where he had been he jumped back, slamming the frame on the night stand.

"What's wrong?" Ginny sighed as she opened her eyes lazily. "Should I go?" she got out from under the covers. "Harry…are you ok."

"I think Hermione…" he closed his eyes. "I think she's dead, Ginny."

"You had a nightmare Harry. She'll turn up, you'll see." She wiped her face hard, trying to remove the sleep from her eyes as she gave him a soft warm smile. "How bout we go downstairs and have a nice cup of tea? Sound good, Harry?"

He nodded as he allowed Ginny to hug him close, he loved the smell of her hair, he was glad he was a head taller so he could embrace the fragrance as he held her. "Mmm…let's do that." He sighed as he squeezed her tight to him for a moment before he released her from his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall! Professor!" Longbottom pounded on the door with no remorse, until the door came open. "Professor!" he cried as he pushed her inside of her office and leaned against the door, making sure it was closed, he pulled out his wand then thought better of himself. "Professor McGonagall."

"What is it, Mr. Longbottom?" asked Minerva as she pressed her hand on her chest, taking in a few quick breaths. She then noted he had tried to pull out his wand and hers fell from her inner sheath and she did the proper wand movements and cast a silent spell, to make sure no one could ease drop.

Neville smiled. "I'm here to warn you that I will be standing up against the Carrow Professors and that I may not be attending classes after…" he bowed his head.

"Mr. Longbottom, what on earth are you planning?" Minerva held on to his shoulders as she made eye contact. _I remember the last time you stood up for yourself…_she shook her head as she recalled her favorable Gryffindor earning ten points in his first year.

"It's better if you don't know, Professor." he said as he bit his bottom lip, pulling himself into his conviction as he embraced her. "Just know to keep an eye out. There may be a rebellion…" he gave a small smile before he gestured her to remove the wards and other precautions she may have enacted.

* * *

"…and then he kissed me. I felt burns of fire and ice as my lungs had ceased to function. It was unreal…I thought I was going to die, Headmaster. In some respects, I believe I should be dead." Hermione finished softly as she bowed her head.

Albus sighed. "If you wish to go through that course, I believe you have the choice. Go through the veil and you will very well cease to live."

"But I don't want to die!" she quipped and he smiled when the words left her lips.

"I'm glad and perhaps I should apologize, Miss Granger." Albus said softly as he rested his hands in his lap.

"Apologize, but you didn't do any-" he silenced her. _What could you have done, Headmaster?_

"The protections and precautions I had placed were vanquished once my death had been finalized." he opened his eyes took see hers turning a shade of silver that reflected in her hair and all he could hope for was to comfort her. "I should of confronted you on this matter previously to my demise, for that I offer my sincerest apologies."

"What are you trying to say, Headmaster?" Hermione said. "You couldn't have-" she had began to say _nothing that happened could have been your fault_, but he stopped her yet again.

"No Miss Granger. In this matter it was my fault. Harry isn't the only one I've been withholding information from, my dear. What happened…to you, I had tried to prevent. I lost track of my obligations when I allowed Severus to kill me, but he had to do it. We needed Severus to survive." he sighed. "I'm so suddenly very tired…"

"You're…you're fading! Headmaster what's happening…HEADMASTER!" she screamed as he was fading out of her existence.

"Miss Granger don't forget to ask Sever.." was the last she heard before he was lost to her, and she felt something cool and wet and she jerked awake, finding herself in a white canopy bed with white laced fabrics drooping over the bars and on her bed. The room looked so surreal as everything was different shades of white, layers of white throughout the whole room and the door had a silver handle marked with a weird rune she thought she recognized. _What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

**Author's Notation:**

Ever since I saw the scene between Harry/Dumbledore in the Deathly Hallows(book) I had always wanted to make a scene like that, however with Hermione Granger. So I did. I hope you enjoyed it. READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter Four

* * *

"So you've awaken?" Hermione flew off the left side of the bed, raising her arms in a useless defensive gesture as her crystal blue hues caught sight of the man, her capture. He was leaning against the wall with his leg propping him up behind him, he no longer wore the expensive suit and in its stead was loose fitting white cloths. His pants tied tight around his waist and the shirt bore open revealing his chiseled chest which had the symbols of elements that appeared to be inked all over his chest. _I know he wasn't there before…_her mind clicked. She stood up crossing her arms over her chest, _god he's unnerving._ His deep baritone laugh made her spine tingle.

"Wh-whoo are you?" Hermione asked calmly as she tried to put her pounding heart back in her chest as her gaze finally made her way up to his warm aqua eyes.

"We already went through this, my little apprentice…but if you must call me something," he gave a deliberate pause as he rose into his full height and disappeared only to breath into her neck, "You may call me: Master." he smiled as he leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Wh-y?" Hermione tried to face him but his hands on her shoulders forced her to stay where she stood._ Let me go._ Her mind cried softly.

"No more questions my apprentice." he spoke softly as he stood up in his full height, walking before her like predator stalking its prey. Staring down his long nose he gave a small grin revealing his perfect white teeth her parents would have been proud of, but what had caught her attention was his sharp incisors. "Your only concern should be learning all I need to teach you."

* * *

Harry sat in the middle of the Black Library surrounded in Hermione's element. "If you had been here we would have been through by now, mione…we need you." Harry said softly as he lifted a book that was directly behind him and flipped a few pages then placing it back to its previous position. "We should have never taken you for granted." he sighed as he picked up a smaller book before him and flipped the page.

"HARRY POTTER!" her voice came clear as day to her ears as he looked up at the shut door. "YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR SO HELP ME, MERLIN. I'M GOING TO THROTTLE YOU SO HARD YOUR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN WILL STILL BE FEELING IT!" Ginny shouted from behind the door.

_I better let her in, before she regrets making our children's children suffer her wrath. _Harry smiled as he shook his head, standing up and making sure he didn't step on his collective works. He walked to the door, pulling out his wand with a few complex waves and a whispered enchantment the door unlocked, and the door swung open. "IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS, Harry. I let you off with two but today you will eat something." Her hands were on her hips and her lips curled in a snarl.

He stood in a daze as all her fury poured over him in waves of mellow content. He gave her a cloudy white smile as his hands rested on her shoulders, bringing her into his arms.

"Are you even listening to me, Harry?" She nearly shouted in his ear, but before she could continue her tirade his lips had found hers. Sealing any words she might have had to say to him.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk in the Headmaster's office, listening to the idle chatter of the old headmasters gathered in the portraits on the walls. His eyes strained on Dumbledore's painting, he was still dormant and asleep. _I used to think I didn't need your advice, but now that you're gone I realize what our friendship had meant to me. _She shook his head as his eyes looked down to the volume before him._ I remember all those times you went out of your way to offer me sweets, knowing full well that I'd refuse just so you could get to talk to me._

The tome before him looked as if it was older than the earth itself, it's paper was woven with a weed he had never come across through his journey as a Potion's Master. The cover more gruesome at first examination, it was made of burned flesh, melded to the Iron cover, and Iron thread stitched the pages to the bone binding and the title in itself was sewn with a slivery metal threads. _Why did you leave this…to me of all people…what is so bloody important about this book…I can't even read it!_ He looked up to Dumbledore's portrait in pure loathing.

"JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" Snape snapped all the portraits stopped their idle chatter to look at him with knowing eyes. He covered his mouth, _I had to shout it out, so pathetic. You're acting like…like…Granger._ He slammed his fist on the book in front of him, as he looked to Dumbledore's portrait in hope. _Still you do not wake…why? When you died, your portrait should have awakened, but here it is still dormant…sleeping._ He cursed under his breath as he opened the book. _I don't even know what language this is…I've never come across it. What would you have me do?_

* * *

"Now here," the man, who she now referred to as master handed her a long white staff said softly. Once her hand came in touch it vibrated in her hands, shooting out the colors and symbols of the elements as the symbols etched in her skin echoed it's response. Her eyes flashed silver as she looked up to her master who held his own staff. His staff was black and the symbols of the elements only glowed in an outlines of the colors. "Do as I do, little apprentice...and you shall go far"

He raised his staff with his right hand, straight into the air. Hermione soon followed suit by raising hers the same way he did his. Her hand quivered, but she still held it steady. She could feel his smile tickle in her mind or perhaps she just imagined it. She didn't know the difference.

"Very Good." he spoke softly as he arched the staff, moving it all the way to the right until it was parallel to the surface floor. Hermione sighed and soon followed, but her arm could barely hold and her mind screamed in agony as her throat felt to tight to scream. "Tsk, tsk..lift your arm up until it is aligned with the ground, little apprentice." He spoke softly as Hermione fought gravity by grinding her teeth as she brought the staff back up into position._ Hurry, please…I can't hold on…_ her mind cried as her body was fighting to hold the out staff parallel to the ground.

Her master did his vanishing act once again and she tried to drop her arm, only to find his holding it up by her wrist. "There is much you need to learn, my little apprentice," he whispered into her neck as he took a whiff of her sweet flesh, causing a wave of heat shoot through her core.

"Would you just STOP!" she cried out when his sniffing became irritating to her and he let out the most glorious laugh, that sent her mind to the clouds. _Is he even human?_

"No," he said softly in her ear as his tongue flicked along the outer edge as his left hand rested on her left shoulder. Her face turned scarlet and it burned with a fever, she made a tight fist with her left hand as she tried to fight the feelings he had stirred up inside of her. As her mind wondered if he was answering the question in her mind or the one she demanded of him.

"Both, although I do recall telling you there will be no more questions. You're very lucky I felt compelled to supply you an answer, my little apprentice." he moved his hand from her shoulder and down her arm until it reached her fist. Unclamping it he moved his hand back up to her wrist as her gently pushed both her hands before her until her left hand grasped the staff, as it was still parallel to the ground. He then helped raise her hands above her head and then quickly slammed it on the surface floor causing a wave of spirit energy from the staff had been released from the symbol runes.

* * *

"We're leaving tomorrow." Harry said softly as he took the spoon to his mouth, sipping the smooth chowder. Ron had blinked at Harry and Harry nodded. "Yes tomorrow Ron, were as ready as will ever be."

"Where are we headed?" Ron asked softly as he looked to his sister who looked as if she was enjoying the conversation with Tonks. He picked up the roll and he dipped it into his bowl before bringing it to his lips and taking a big bite from it.

"Where it all began…" Harry added gently. "My first home."

"Surely Harry you don't mean.."

"Yes Ron, the house at Godric's Hollow. The one place I have not been since the day I was deemed as The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Harry! You and Ron can't go alone!" Ginny whispered harshly as she scolded them. "I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you." she added more gently as she locked eyes with Harry.

"OH for fuck sake! She's my sister Harry!" Ron said, soon after he was jabbed in the gut. "Oo..You're lucky I like you better than her previous suitors."

Ginny Blanched. "Ron! Harry! I'm going with you…or I'll tell the Order what you are planning to do and you won't go anywhere." she added the idle threat thoughtfully.

"What have I done?" Harry asked softly, his eyes sparkling with mischievous.

"Oh Harry!" she sighed. "If Hermione were here, I'd feel better knowing she was with you. You too can't do this on your own."

"Is she saying what I think she's saying, Harry?" Ron asked in a huff of annoyance.

"I don't know what you think I was saying but you two brash knuckle heads need a cool collective mind at your side." she whispered.

"And that's you?" Ron said in disbelief only to earn a conk on the back of the head by Harry's hand. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ron shouted.

"Being a numb skull." Harry stated flatly.

"A WHAT?" Ron cried out.

"Stupid." Ginny added as she crossed her arms over her chest. The whole table had stopped their idle chatter to hone in on the group. Remus was the first who spoke as they were all remembering they weren't the only ones in the room.

"You alright, Harry?" Remus eyes met his, in a serious 'I know you're up to something' gander.

"Oh yeah…I'm good." Harry managed to croak out instinctively.

"If you're sure?" Remus added, giving Harry a sense of _de ja vu_. _The headmaster was better at that then you are Remus._ He nodded and the whole table returned to their idle chatter and resumed their meal.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Who is this mysterious man Hermione is forced to call Master? I bet you are all wondering, take everything into account. Don't allow the details to slip. I'm sure if you studied Mythology/Folklore...you have an inkling.

**Much appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter Five

* * *

Neville sat down in the farthest table from the main library doors, placing the lavender tome before him on the table. The same book he saw Hermione Granger with whenever she went to the Library. It was a small volume and only had two letters inscribed on the binding: D.A. It was the book she had enchanted for the Defense group she had started and coerced Harry to be the president of during their fifth year. He sighed as he could recall her being the true leader of the group, hiding behind the mask of Harry Potter, because they would come to respect him more for he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Neville shook his head as he had finally found the book in which had the records of their group's activities.

_Now how do I read it…just having this is not enough. I need to read it, Mione._ Neville sighed when he opened the volume only to find what he had expected to find. The whole volume was written in several different dialects to include Hieroglyphics._ You never make things simple…ever_ Neville closed the cover and stood up from his chair and headed out into the corridor.

* * *

"Do you have to be so hard on her?" said a soft yet stern feminine voice from behind him. He had tensed a second before she had spoke, it was now beginning to feel like a game to him and he couldn't help to smile upon her arrival.

"We have little time, my leash." he responded curtly.

"She was raised as a mortal." she fired back and it sent a shock wave throughout his core. Her strength was unbelievable as the life they both lived.

"So was I, if you don't remember." he spoke determined to spark that flame he felt ebbing at her core. Yet no emotion had seeped into their voices as they spoke, it was as if they were inhumane. They could choose when to feel emotion, at this moment they chose not. So perhaps they were inhumane.

"She followed the rules of the mortal realm for far longer than you have. She knows not the difference in herself. Even as she has felt the change." the woman added as she leaned against his back, she was only a head beneath him and when her lips caressed his ear, a fire spark inside him as well. "Had she had come at a more malleable age, she would be fine with your intensity however as she is now you will cause more harm than you would good."

"We don't have time to ease her through it." he let out as the woman appeared before him, allowing him to see her elegant white slip of a gown that allowed him to see her flesh around her belly and the crevice between her breasts and even though the length of the dress reached her ankles, her right leg was clearly visible as it slid from the slit that went all the way to her hip. Her perfect pale skin only blemished by the runes of the elements that appeared to be formed in stone on her flesh.

His hands found her waist as he pulled her close to him. "And whose fault is that, I wonder?" she cooed into his ear as her lips found his cheek, just beneath his left eye. "Let her get accustomed to the idea that mortal laws no longer apply to her before you continue with her training." she whispered softly before vanishing leaving his body warmed and waiting. _Damn it. You still continue to blame me for the los__s__ of your master's precious book, even after all this time you still scorn me because it had come into the old man's hands._ His fury built in a wave struck out in a five meter radius causing the walls and a few pieces of furniture to crumble to dust.

* * *

"Longbottom is going to pose a problem is he not, little sister?" said the male twin Professor Carrow as he looked to his other half.

"I believe that he shall be a rather nasty thorn we need to dismember, big brother." she smiled as she looked him in the eyes of her twin, who was older than her by a few minutes for she had to be fashionably late her mother would have said.

"Should we inform the Headmaster?" he asked knowing very well what her reply might be.

"Why should he get all the fun?" they both smiled as if they were looking into a mirror, both gleeful at the thoughts of Neville's dismember-ship of life's club. "It's our turn at the tables brother, not his. He had his fun when he became the 'Bat of the dungeon'."

The Carrow twins laughed as the wheels began to turn about their future plans of torturing the lad with the same methods Bellatrix LeStrange had used on his parents with much more intensified satisfaction. As they pictured the boy squirming before his class, as everyone was forced to watch. They expected some may perhaps enjoy the sight as others would be horrified.

* * *

"Harry this is crazy, what are we looking for?" Ginny cried as she managed to trip over something as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"I don't know Ginny, but this is where it all began." Harry sighed as he closed his eyes hearing the echoes of his mother's screams going through his mind as he made his way down the hall and into the room where it all began. _Mum, dad it's me: Harry .I'm home._ his mind said softly as he could feel the exact spots where they had died, where no life would ever be able to exist ever again. He shivered as he looked out the window._ I will do what is necessary to avenge your deaths. I love you both for everything you have done for me. I only wish I had gotten the chance to know you._ Harry sighed as he placed his hands on the rail of his old crib and the flash of the memory resurfaced but in a vibrant form. His scar burned and he let out a gasp as he watched his wand shoot out a green light towards his own mother and then everything went black.

"Harry…" Ginny asked softly as she came up the stairs, checking all the rooms as she finally found him in a pile on the floor. "HARRY!" she gasped as she crashed down on her knees checking for his vital signs like a muggle-nurse. _Oh thank Merlin, I thought you gone and died on me. _She pressed a cool hand over his forehead. "I knew we should not have left without Ron."

She shook her head as she looked around the room. "Oh Harry…Ron is going to be furious when he discovers we left without him."

"Serves him right.." Harry croaked as his eyes opened, "He should have woken up by the fifth time you prodded him."

* * *

_What is with this rabble, Albus?_ Severus sneered as he slammed the book closed on his desk, not knowing whether it was the front or the back. He had gone through the book in its entirety and still had no luck deciphering what language it was in, let alone what information it contained._ I should just get rid of it...but what if it's important? Damn you Albus. You always have to be a bloody nuisance, even after the fact that you are dead, by my hands no less!_ He growled at the thought.

Three short hard knocks gave a quake to his entire office. _Bloody hell Hagrid...can't you learn to be gentle with the damned doors. They are far older than you are and you are trying to break them down with a single knock._ He sighed as he slid the book up his sleeve, not knowing the reason for his urge and simply not caring he spoke crisply. "Enter."

"Sorry to be a bother to ya, headmaster," Hagrid's voice seemed stressed and Severus knew why. He examined Hagrid stance and found it to be most fitting. Of course, Hagrid would never want to stand in the same room as him, especially if they were alone. He seemed to be worse for wear these days, his beard defiantly needed to be tended to as well as his hair. His beady black eyes were glazed in the midst of agony and fury. Severus sighed as he knew Hagrid was thinking he was a traitor, and he simply didn't care for those thoughts.

"You have my attention, Hagrid. Now what is it you want?" Severus said in a slightly irritated tone as he didn't feel like the trivial uneasy conversation that was about to commence.

"I have tar give this to ya, Dumbledore's last order..." Hagrid added more softly as if he was forcing himself to give something up; that he had no intentions to if it had not been ordered by Dumbledore himself. Severus arched a brow in his direction as Hagrid dug into his pocket pulling out a short rod of metal that was less than 4 inches in height. "He says...said you must be having this. But he never told me why. Just said when the time comes when he has left us, I must deliver this to ya. I don't know any more than that." Hagrid placed the small rod on his desk, instead of staying for idle nonsense he left, and when he shut the door behind him,

Severus picked up and examined the rod._ Albus Bloody Dumbledore, even when you're long gone you have become an impossible thorn in my Hyde._ he sighed as he placed it down. _What am I to do with this? A small piece of metal...there is some kind of inscription on it..._he sighed as he picked it up within his two fingers and rolled it in between his index and his thumb, examining the surface. _More bloody drivel...If you were still alive, I'd shove this...this thing down your damned throat!

* * *

_

**Author's Notation:**

What is this book Dumbledore has left Severus? What does the book and the rod have to do with Hermione's perdicament? Find out more in later installments! READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter Six

* * *

"Apprentice…" Hermione opened her eyes to the gentle voice of her master. Once her eyes focused on her surroundings, she had jolted up when she discovered he was standing on the ceiling as if gravity had no effect on him. Her heart pummeled in her chest as her eyes turned into a crystallized blue._ Oh dear God._

"Your Gods cannot explain this to you, dear apprentice." he soothed as he floated, curled and flipped over so the sky was up to him as well. "I'm afraid I have been hard on you for these past few days and I must make amends."

Hermione blinked a few times as her hands swept through her hair, separating the curly silver strands with her slim fingers as they dug into her scalp. _Did he just apologize to me? Am I hearing him correctly? _Her eyes turned into tempting violet as she looked to him, floating before her with his legs tucked under his rear.

"I will not be repeating myself, so you must pay close attention as I try my best to explain," his aqua eyes transitioned to silver steel as his hair grew down his back until it reached just above his waist. His clothing morphed from the relaxed white look into strong silver armor with white etchings of celestial designs. "You must be made to understand what you now have become. There is no proper word for our transition but I too was once raised in the mortal realm as you were. I fought as a knight for the Crown of centuries past." His eyes gleamed as his armor flowed into white robes that looked as if they were flowing in water. "Merlin had uncovered a simple truth of my gifts. He had tried to teach me, however I had failed to listen."

_Merlin? Bloody Hell!_ Her mind cried as her wide crystal eyes looked to him in awe and wonder.

"I believe I had made that painfully clear, little apprentice." he paused as he let out an irritated breath. "You disrupt me again and this lesson shall be ended and you shall have a harder session preceding this one. A lesson in discipline without knowing all the rules leads to punishment." he sneered as he stared down his long nose and into his eyes, a memory of Prof. Snape's lectures came to her mind and she kept her thoughts at bay. "Understood?"

Hermione nodded, knowing very well, that her words would cause more damage than good. She let out her held in breath when she came to relax, clearing her mind of questions, knowing very well her thoughts would anger her master.

"I failed to listen to what Merlin had to say. Not because I didn't believe what he had said, but because I didn't want to believe magic had helped my success as a knight." he added softly before vanishing from her sight, she had jolted up to go look for him, but his voice hit her ears a few seconds after he dispersed. "I never fully understood that I had such power over the elements as he had. I never had a childhood with loving parents as you had."

Hermione turned to face him; he was laying on the wall upside-down with his hands tucked behind his head. "I was sixteen when my Leash had come to me. She was a beautiful woman and she had taught me the truth to the lies of who I was. I was never supposed to be a soldier for the king and she came to correct the error in my ways." he sighed as he looked to her with warm aqua eyes.

Hermione found her mind exploring deep into his story, seeing images of his memory as clear as day. His journey through life and the meeting of his 'Leash,' flashed through her mind as if he was sharing the memories with her. She gasped when she saw a woman who was a head shorter than him, wearing a fascinating a dress that revealed much of her flesh and the etchings of the symbols that reflected herself and her masters but hers appeared as if made of stone.

"She had explained to me that I must go through a great transition. She had kissed me when I tried to tell her she was mad and I felt the burns of fire and ice through my veins as you have. I too didn't stay awake for the initial transition and I was left unconscious." He sighed as he looked away, slightly in shame of what he had admitted. "She had shown me that all Mortal Laws were to be dropped, for they no longer applied to Me." he stopped short as his aqua eyes met with her crystal blue hues. "I was once like you, so alone in the darkness of grief and despair. But now you have me as I had my Leash; you have your Master." he let a smirk slip to his lips. "I will teach you the difference from what you once thought you were from what you are now."

* * *

"My Lord," Worm-tail bellowed as he shook in his boots and bowed his head as he entered the room where the Dark Lord sat in his dark armchair before the fire beneath the mantle.

"I thought I told you to watch for the boy!" Voldemort hissed through his teeth as his fingers gripped the arms of his chair.

"You-you d-did, my lord. B-ut you also told me…to re-port if he left the safety of the Or-ders eyes." Worm-tail managed to stutter as he bowed his head lower as he began to shiver in terror.

"Oh…" Voldemort smiled thoughtfully. "And where was he cited?"

"Go-Godric's Hal-low." Worm-tail murmured softly.

"I wondered why I have been remembering the murder of the Potter family." he hissed thoughtfully. "He still hasn't learned how to block his mind. Such a shame, Dumbledore never got the chance to teach him." he paused as if he liked to hear the strict tone in his voice. "Who else was with him? He wouldn't dare go alone. Would he, Worm-tail?"

"No-no. The Weasley girl is with him, my lord." Worm-tail managed to say with less stuttering.

"The one who had my diary?" Voldemort perked.

"Y-yes, my lord. She is the same." Worm-tail bellowed softly.

Voldemort let out a soft idle cackle as his thoughts of tyranny went through his mind. "Perhaps I should send an entourage to confront them and remove all hope for the side of the Order."

* * *

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"Voldemort is awfully happy about something." Harry whispered back as he rubbed the scar on his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I can feel his glee." Harry responded in soft monotone.

"Do you think he killed Mione?" Ginny asked as he gripped down on his shoulders with tight fingers as tears threatened to shed.

"No, I don't think so, Gin. He's planning something and he believes it's going to work." Harry answered softly as he said dryly. "He seems overjoyed; it's most probably my demise. Whatever happened to Hermione, I doubt he had anything to do with it."

"What are you saying? That she ran-" Ginny started to rant but he had silenced her with his hand over her mouth.

"Shh…I hear something." he mouthed as he motioned her to stay where she was as he tip toed out of the room and down the hall. Nothing. He sighed relieved then he heard it again and his heart began to pound in his chest as his mind cried out. _It came from downstairs_. His hand reached for the railing as he slowly descended down the stairs.

* * *

Sorry Ron but when you didn't wake-up we decided to leave you. We'll be back in a few hours, if anyone asks, we have horded ourselves in the Black Library.

-Harry

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped as he reread the note several times. "Damn it Gin, couldn't you have stopped him?" he let out a frustrated breath as he looked to the clock next to his bed. "Damn! I missed breakfast…" he shook his head as he scratched his head. _Merlin, I wish Mione were here. She wouldn't have allowed me to get away with sleeping in._ She found himself tearing up at the thought of Hermione; he had to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, _where have you gone, Hermione?_ He shook his head as he opened his door and walked across the hallway and into the bathroom, slamming the door harder then he wanted to. _I should get ready, before mum starts looking for us._ He turned on the shower water as he started to undress.

* * *

"Looks like someone finally decided to grace us with his Royal Presence." Spoke Fred thoughtfully as he opened the Daily Prophet. "Look as this drivel, George. Mione's on the top ten most wanted muggle-magic stealing list!"

George peered over his brother's shoulder. "And Harry's number one on the ten most wanted for questioning by the Minister of Magic." They both laughed. "Like anyone would tell the Minister where he is."

"Perhaps but at least we know Hermione has yet to be found." Fred added and they both nodded in agreement.

"That is a positive note; perhaps we should inform his majesty." George smiled as he looked up stairs with a wire smile.

"Do it quickly…he's in the shower!" Fred said softly as he looked to his brother with mischievousness in the gleam of his eyes.

"Hot or cold, Forge?" George asked gleefully and they both responded simultaneously "COLD!" as they 'popped' out of the dining room.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Alright, I know some of you may be confused at this point. But stay with me. I'll give you explanations! You can always READ&REVIEW! I will respond to you if you have any questions!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter Seven

* * *

"If gravity has no effect on me, why is the staff so heavy to me?" Hermione asked when he handed her white staff over to her.

"Because you believe it should be. Forget the Mortal Laws apprentice. Gravity has no effect on you as it has on mortals. Believe what I say and it shall be true." he answered softly.

"But that's not possible-"Hermione had started to say but his gloved fingers pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"Believe it is possible, little apprentice and it shall be." he murmured gently.

_How could that be logical?_ Hermione thought as she looked to her staff. _Could it be that simple?_

"It is as simple as that, dear one. Believe the staff is weightless and it shall become weightless. Now try it." He smiled when she looked up to him in slight wonder. Her eyes phased through a rainbow of colors as she looked to her staff.

_The staff is weightless, lighter than air._ She tried to lift it, but she struggled against gravity. She let out a frustrated breath as she slammed the staff back down on the ground.

Her master's laugh echoed silkily through the room, vibrating through her core and causing jolts of electrified heat through her soul. "You can't just think or say the words, my little apprentice. You must BELIEVE them. It is not magic that gives you this power it is your will."

"What are you saying master?" Hermione questioned as her world began to falter around her, as everything began to spin too fast as her confusion nearly swallowed her whole as her eyes went through a disarray of spectral colors of grey and black.

He sighed as he placed his hands on her shoulders, calming her terror. "Can you explain the strength in the Gods that you believe in?"

She bit her lip as her thoughts swirled around her, dwelling on his question. She sighed finally coming up with no answer. She shook her head from side to side.

"Could you explain how you believe them?" he asked more gently, and when she shook her head again he sighed. "The same method of your belief in your Gods should be applied to your will. You must fully believe with all of your being that all mortal laws are dropped and no longer applied to you."

She closed her eyes as she took all the strength within her heart to envision herself dropping Mortal Laws. She saw herself floating in air as if gravity no longer applied. She saw herself walking on water as if it could no longer force her to drown. She saw thousands of images doing things she would of never conceived possible but she truly began to believe they were for her. She broke the basis of Mortal Laws, when she survived her own death in her master's kiss and now she fully understood the magnitude of such facts.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the center of a grassy plain where a single living organism stood tall a few yards away from her. A lovely tree filled with thick aspiring braches that ascended to the heavens in the vastly lit skies above. It was fascinatingly tremendous glowing with wealth and life. She wanted to drink of its essence and enjoy the knowledge it could share in the rapture of the living. It had a pull like no other thing she had come across, it's pull was stronger than gravity itself.

"At last. I can continue with your training, apprentice." her master said gently as he grasped her shoulders, pulling her to his body. "Do you know what that is?"

Hermione shook her head from side to side as she finally pulled her dilated eyes away from the tree before her. Looking up into her master's eyes she could see he was as intoxicated as she was, his grip on her shoulders grew more tight so she would not proceed to go towards the tree. His will, stronger than hers for she did not notice she had started to walk towards it.

"It is no simple tree, little apprentice." his voice grew husky as it filled her ears and made her body sore with a gust of heat. "It is our downfall to succumb to its will. It could take our life force if we were to allow it. You would never know what it was doing until it became too late to stop it." he paused briefly as he looked away from it. "It would fill you with knowledge and power as it drains you of your life. It has fed on our kind since the beginning of time. You must never respond to its beckoning, no matter how alluring it's call."

Hermione found herself both terrified and fascinated by the knowledge of such a organism. "What is it called" she asked softly as she tore her gaze from it as she starred up to her master's glazed eyes.

"In Mortal Terms: The Tree of Life. Although it's title seems to be misguiding in its talent." he added rather dryly. "Do not let it worry you. We are a much stronger breed than our Fore Fathers." he added gently.

"But even you struggle against its magnetism." Hermione stated softly.

"Yes and as does my leash, but we have yet to succumb to its power, now have we?" He asked gently as he turned her to face him, tucking his hand beneath his chin as he forced her eyes to look into his.

"I suppose you have not." she gave a gentle smile as they dispersed from the realm of the grassy plains and the Tree of Life's plain of existence.

* * *

Snape watched as the Great Hall began to fill with clusters of students being rallied up from their classes by the spawn of the Ministry of Magic. He had watched as several students were taken from the facility and dragged into carriages in chains, he watched as several Gryffindor students banned together and fought back as several of the younger elements of their class ran into the depths of the Forbidden Forest. _In all of Merlin's Glory, I had to suffer watching this. _Snapes mind curled as Madame Umbridge walked to the podium, announcing that the school had been cleansed of the magic-stealing muggle filth gibberish.

Snape let out a baited breath as he stared into his black coffee as the horrible pink cow continued her tirade on muggle-born scum and such rot and how to go about turning them in if they discover one in their midst. _I bet she has a vendetta against Granger…that must be the reason she has agreed to this bloody nonsense._

He scowled at his coffee._ Why is it that you plague my mind as of late, silly little girl?_ he clutched the cup in his right hand as his left forefinger and thumb grasped the bridge of his nose. _Does this fat ugly pink cow ever shut her trap? I should have never saved her from the centaurs. Bloody Dumbledore with his damned sensibilities._

* * *

"What have you got there, Neville?" asked a chipper voice from besides him and he reacted by shoving the small purple volume in his pocket.

"Oh…Hi Luna." Neville sighed as he removed the small book from his pocket and revealed it to her, he pressed a single finger to his lips as he motioned for her to look at the binding so she could see the two letters written in silver: D.A.

"Really? You found Hermione's log?" Luna smiled as she stared at him fascinated. "Did you figure out how to read it?" When he shook his head she sighed. "I didn't think it would be that easy." She nodded.

"I figured out what two of the languages are but I'm not sure if a simple translation spell would work. I have a feeling it may diminish the log."

Luna looked to the book, thoughtfully. "Could you allow me to have a gander? Perhaps I could be of assistance?" She perked up as a hand slapped on the table besides her.

"Would you like to explain why you disrupted the Madame's speech Miss Lovegood?" asked a very gleefully demented female Defense Professor Carrow.

"No..no. Professor." she said as she pulled the book out of view and into her pocket. "Sorry Professor." she added softly as she looked to Neville with worried eyes, he grasp her hand beneath the table in a small comforting gesture and he nodded his reply to her last question.

* * *

"I knew I smelled a rat!" Harry nearly shouted, but his words were cast too harshly as his spell fell from his wand in a quick motion as the rat in the kitchen turned into the ragged man who now stood before him, deformed as he had been a rat for far too long in a period of time. "Hello, Worm-tail, come to pay your respects to my parents have you? It's too late for that! You betrayed them!" Harry let out a roar of fury, as he seethed.

Worm-tail stood still, although he was shaking in his boots as Harry went on in his tirade. He would have ran, but it was his mission to keep the boy distracted until the retrieval team have arrived. Then a high pitched scream curdled through the air and Harry found himself bolting up the stairs to the source. _Ginny!_ His mind screamed as he found her being held by two masked Death Eaters.

"Lay down your wand Potter, now." said a voice like steel that came from behind him, the Death Eater's voice struck a familiar cord but he couldn't place it. The Death Eater that Held Ginny pulled her hair and she let out a scream. "DON'T DO IT HARRY!"

"She'll die if you don't, Potter." said the Death Eater behind him, whose wand prodded in his back and felt like a piercing sword through his heart.

"HARRY! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!" Ginny screamed as Harry watched horrified as the Death Eater who stood before her slapped her across the jaw line. "RUN HARRY! PLEASE!"

Harry shook his head as tears streamed down his face. "Not without you, Gin." _Never without you.

* * *

_

**Author's Notation:**

Uh oh! Harry and Ginny are in trouble what in Merlin's name is the world going to do! Find out in chapter 8! READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter Eight

* * *

Hermione screamed as the last image she saw was a bright green light headed for Ginny Weasley. "NOOOOO!" She cried out as her heart pounded hard in her chest as she soon discovered she wasn't breathing and started to cough out her lungs as they fought to take in air. _Oh god! Gin! Harry! What was that a horrible nightmare? _

"A vision, little apprentice." her master said gently as she had found herself in his arms, clutching on to his form for dear life, crying on his shoulder as she made contact with his aqua hues.

"Are they going to die?" she managed to choke out, as her teary green hues closed again as she felt her heart rip from her chest.

"I cannot say…" he added softly as her fists gripped his shirt.

"PLEASE!" Hermione screamed as he held her close to him, comforting her as best he could manage. Allowing a baited breath to be released as his hands fell through her silvery blue locks.

"Only you can sway their Fate." he finally found himself answer.

"How?" Hermione looked at him as she wiped away her tears with her wrist as she gazed into his eyes.

"It will drain you-" he began but she cut him off with a hard cry.

"I DON'T CARE! SHOW ME HOW!" She shouted in determination as her eyes flashed gold. "SHOW ME, QUICKLY!" she added as she dispersed from his grip and appeared behind him, her hair every flowing in a midst of energy as it flowed up, the wind elements etched in her skin lit up like crystals as her eyes crystallized as she gave him a strong gaze.

He smiled up to her, "Glad to hear it, little apprentice. It just so happens this is to be your first lesson and it's not as complicated as it is draining." he paused as he allowed himself to float so she had to look up to him. Hermione locked her eyes with his as both their staffs appeared in his hands, handing her the white and keeping the black he turned away from her. "Take your staff and do as I do as you continuously think of how you want their Fate to be swayed." He paused as he raised his staff above his head and she followed his movement. "Never dwell on the vision that played out on your mind, doing so will enforce their fate you have foreseen. Instead create a new vision and change their course in destiny."

Hermione nodded as she allowed her mind to be cleared of the vision and her thoughts dwelled on their new future as she continued to follow and copy his movements to the exact motion. Shifting and twirling the staff as she bent in weird angles, flowing in the movements as graceful as a ballerina.

* * *

Hermione, changing the very elements of time and adding an enforced barrier around the Potter House insuring that the Death Eater's could not get to her friends (although she allowed the rat to slip through unscathed). Harry still confronted the man once known as Peter Pettigrew and Ginny still screamed as she descended the stairs in a full out run. "Harry the house is being surrounded by Death Eaters! We must leave!" Ginny cried out as her eyes turned to see the small balding man with terror filled eyes. "Isn't he?"

"Yes Ginny, and we're taking him with us." Harry said as he pulled Worm-tail to him by the ear, as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

"Is that wise, Harry?" Ginny asked as her eyes made contact with the man Harry was taking prisoner.

"It's better than allowing him to kill Remus." his eyes glowered darkly at the pathetic man he held by his ear, pulling him in as he closed his eyes. "Think of my house Gin, allow nothing else to go through your mind" he said softly as they dispersed as a rather loud 'pop' rang throughout the old House of Potter.

* * *

"How very strange of you to change the future so slightly…" her master spoke as she fainted at the last twirl of her staff, he caught her just before she touched ground. "So very odd. Perhaps you see a greater difference than I with such a slight change." he said softly as he made them disperse from the room and return to her bedchambers, where he laid her down to rest.

"You have done well, I'm impressed." said the woman from behind him. His Leash had come. He smiled as he turned to face her.

"How very unlike you, my Leash." he smiled as he looked to her with warmth in his aqua eyes. "What a pleasant surprise."

"How very fitting, how she swayed the future so subtly as she did. She has a keen eye for major changes in a slighted action." she said more cryptically as she locked eyes with him. "What greatness she shall bring to our ranks." she smirked as her eyes phased to violet. "What does she know of you, little knight?"

"She does not know very much, my lady. She only knows that I had once known Merlin." he bowed his head in slighted shame.

"Not to worry, I want you to tell her all. Once she begins to understand her importance, she will do as she must. Tell her of what you had done when I taught you how to sway Fate." she added softly as she allowed her lips to graze his gently. "Tell her she will one day see love as her friends have, but it shall never be in the boy her mortality had once sought."

"What are you saying, my Leash? Is she not my burden to bare? As I have been yours." He asked softly as his aqua eyes gazed into her soft lavender hues when she let out a soft giggle that tickled his ears.

"You were never a burden, my sweet Prince. I had always sought you as I know you have sought me." she stated gently as her hands gently grazed against his cheeks as she coerced him closer to her face, merely an inch between their lips. "I was yours as much as you were mine. Did you never see it in mine eyes?"

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

I have finally decided to continue this story as it use to have been listed under ScatteredVisionShatterdDreams Pen. I have come back to it, and started to refine the story. I am still in the need of a Beta! READ & REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter Nine

* * *

Neville and Luna managed to listen to the entirety of Umbridge's speech, and watched with horror filling their eyes as their fellow classmates; those of muggle blood were being taken away by Ministry Officials. Neville's fists were tighter than knots, as he watched several Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws being dragged away screaming and crying. The younger students just went quietly, however several of the older students pulled out their wands and rushed at the Ministry Officials and used their magic to escape. They were now on the run, Neville would have helped them but he needed to be able to read Hermione's log and he did not want to jeopardize his Rebellion.

Luna gripped Neville's wrist in a frightening grip, as her eyes filled with horror. Ministry Officials were using whatever curses came to mind to overcome the students who rebelled, to include the Unforgivables. She pressed her head into Neville's shoulder, trying hard not to focus on the students who were suffering at the hands of the Ministry. "Are we going to fight?" She whispered in Neville's ear.

"We will...but not yet." Neville's voice was hard, cold and filled with frozen fury. "We still have to make a plan, remember Hermione's words after the disaster at the Department of Mysteries."

"Never do anything without a backup strategy in case the plan backfires." Luna said with tears steaming down her cheeks. "Do you think Hermione is still on the run?"

"She's too smart to be caught by the Ministry." Neville said softly, his body relaxing from his anger as he rubbed his hand on Luna's thigh. "Meet me in the Library after classes are finished." He said before he stood up and grabbed his pack, heavier than he normally kept it, it weighed him down, books of all sorts inside. "Don't do anything foolish, keep the log, bring it with you." He said softly as he kissed her cheek.

Luna looked up to him, "I am going to attempt to read the log...and if I haven't been able to read it by the time we meet, we'll read it together." She told him quietly, a slight blush on her cheeks, as she kissed his cheek in return.

* * *

Snape observed the exchange between Longbottom and Lovegood from the corner of his eye, as he watched in silent horror as his muggle-blood students' removal from Hogwarts, some making the effort to escape, but others just could not fight because of their age and skill. _Never thought I would see the day Longbottom kiss a girl, let alone the girl kiss him back. I should take points...wonder if they are planning something and that was all an act to hide it. I overheard the Carrows talking about Longbottom; he seems to be quite a torn in their side...Good for you, Longbottom, wish I could see how much of a thorn you are. If I could, I would bless your house with house points for causing my comrade's ill, but it is fruitless, not with the Dark Lord leaning over my every move._

Snape stood up, and left the room through the teacher's back door, his robes billowing behind him in his normal dramatic fashion. _Now, to get Gryffindor's sword to Potter, according to Dumbledore's Last Will and Testament he needs it, so I must retrieve it for him, I believe Bellatrix was given the honor to watch the sword. How to get it will be tricky, however I think I shall manage. I cannot wait for this game is over and I have left this world to ruin or prosperity. _

_

* * *

_

Hermione was exhausted, all her energy felt like it completely left her. She watched the exchange between her Master and his leash through eyes of glass. She fell back into the depths of her mind, as if in a self-induced coma. Her body becoming hard as a statue as it stood in a pose with her hands holding her staff in the air above her head, as a blinding light emitted from the very top of her staff sending waves of white light blasting from it through the air surrounding her.

"Your apprentice is learning...without you" The woman Hermione only knew as her Master's Leash exclaimed.

"What?" he turned around to face his apprentice. "So I see..._will she be able to recover like that my Leash?" _Her Master asked in mild concern in his voice, a tone Hermione never heard from his hard, cold calculating voice.

"She should, she seems to be a natural Fate Swayer, unlike you My Prince." Master's Leash stated as she walked over to Hermione. "You should have been with us a long time ago, if it wasn't for that old wizard's meddling with things he knew little about, you would have." Surprisingly there was no anger in the woman's voice. "He made you bias, but I hope you will learn from it, rather than try to save all your precious friends lives, you should be working on how Fate needs to be swayed to redeem the best outcome for the world's benefit."

The Leash smiled as she pulled Hermione's staff from her hands. The light it was emitting stopped, once she released it from Hermione's grip. "You must not fall deep into the healing, Apprentice; you are needed to sway the Fate of the World." She whispered in Hermione's ear before she kissed her cheek, allowing her energy to fill Hermione to the core, a slight burning coldness emitting from the woman's lips as it touched Hermione's skin. "Wake up. You are needed."

Hermione burst out in cold strangling coughs, as she gripped her chest, nearly falling to her knees as her crystal blue eyes met the Leash's. They exchanged no more words, but Hermione knew deep in her soul that her life was never going to return to how it was. The Leash made it clear, Ron and her were never meant to be and Her Master belonged to the Leash. _So Dumbledore is the one that changed everything, he was the one that made it possible for me to live a semi-normal life, knowing love...was this what Dumbledore was apologizing for? Not being able to stop Fate from getting what it wants...it was not of your control, so no need to ask for my forgiveness.

* * *

_

**Author's Notation:**

Another chapter, more questions...you know what to do, READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I owned Rowling's characters I would of ended Deathly Hallows_ very differently_(since I do not own them, I resort to writing about them in Fan-Fiction)

* * *

**GRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND**

Chapter Ten

* * *

Severus Snape paced in Dumbledore's office, there was no point calling it his, as he never redecorated or moved any of the previous Headmaster's belongings. His silver trinkets were still all over the shelves and the perch Fawkes had called his home remained but the bird has never returned. _I should not have given the sword to Bellatrix, however if I didn't the Dark Lord would of been suspicious. Blast! I need to find a way to get the sword without notice and replace it with a fake. Why did I not just give her a fake to begin with? The goblins would not have said anything about it._ Severus Snape continued to pace the office floor, as all the portraits with exception of Phineas Nigellus Black and of course, the ever-snoozing Albus Dumbledore have abandoned their office portraits.

"Headmaster Snape, would you stop that infernal pacing it does you no good and it will not help you think anymore than it makes me dizzy." Phineas spoke from his portrait. "I have news you may or may not like to hear about the Granger chit."

"What are you talking about?" Severus stopped mid pace, as he looked up to Phineas Nigellus Black, sitting in his portrait.

"The girl is missing," Phineas, stated softly, "But Miss Weasley has obtained her bag and has taken it upon herself to assist the boys on their journey. Oh, and well that pathetic little man, who has been a thorn in your side for quite some time has been captured by the Order of the Phoenix."

Severus just stood there, staring at Phineas as if he was not even there. "Are you telling me they caught Wormtail?" He was smiling then, a real actual smile that made his lips curve upwards. "I find this is a story you should be describing in detail..."

"Ah yes, the scope of it is. I believe the Dark Lord sent Wormtail, as you call him on a mission to follow Potter. Instead of bringing the boy...back to the Dark Lord, Potter managed to take him to the Order of the Phoenix. The pathetic man is screaming and squirming in the grasp of Remus Lupin as we speak." Phineas stated nonchalantly.

"That is good news, but how did Potter manage that feat?" Severus said in skepticism.

"I'm not sure, but Miss Weasley screamed 'The Death Eaters have us surrounded!' before I could comprehend anything that was happening with the Potter boy, we apparated back to a location near headquarters." Phineas stated in a voice of slight excitement.

"I see ...so Miss Weasley has replaced Granger as the brains of the trio...I hope she can fit her predecessor's shoes." Severus stated in a calm despair, as his mind reeled over this new information._ Where has Granger gone off? The last time I saw her she was running a muck in Muggle-London. _

* * *

"I need to go to the real world..." Hermione stated in a calm voice as she approached her Master, wearing her white apprentice robes with silver sigils and intricate elemental rune designs. The Master was sitting on a thrown like chair in a room, that looked as if it was made of marble, and it reflected the light from the silver skies above. He was wearing his armor, from the time forgotten when he was still a mercenary under the king during Merlin's time.

"This is the real world, apprentice. You know better than to call this a fallacy." The Master spoke with mild amusement. "Why do you seek clearance to go into the realm of man?"

"Because I need to get the sword of Gryffindor to Harry Potter, without it the Dark Lord will win this travesty of a war and no one will be able to bring in his reign and he will not stop at London he will spread his grasps throughout the five continents." Hermione bit her lip, as she was seeing the present foretold future in the back of her mind, her friends gone, the world burning on ashes and life as she had known it ceased to exist.

"And why must you have direct contact with the blade?" The Master questioned, his eyes glistening a slight silver color as he walked closer to Hermione.

"Because breaking in to Gringott's Vault is an impossible feat and Headmaster Snape is having difficulties coming up with a plan to acquire the blade himself." Hermione stated softly, as she felt her Master's eyes eating at her soul, his hand brushing her long silver locks with blue steaks slightly behind her ear.

"Permission Granted, no interactions between you and your old friends though, I do not want the travesty of taking you away from them and then you suddenly appearing before their eyes in a different light. They need to believe you are dead." The Master spoke as he pressed his lips to hers, and she could feel a burning tingle build in her belly as if thousands of butterflies caught on fire from within her, spreading to every particle of her body. As her body was being set on literal fire, she could feel the world around her shift, and sway and her vision went completely black. _Oh dear god, Merlin, whoever is out there, make this pain stop...I cannot believe you did this to me without warning, master. I bet you are having a grand laugh at my expense.

* * *

_

**Author's Notation:**

Alright, I did it. Another chapter! I don't know what exactly inspired this piece. Oh yes, I remember. The fact I found out in Deathly Hallows(The Video Game on PS3) Snape actually put a "Fake Sword of Griffindor" in Bellatrix's vault. This fact spurned the idea. I forgot that he gave her a fake, so therefore he didn't in my version. However Hermione should be able to rectify the situation, don't you think? You know what to do! READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


End file.
